Holiday's and Events Yugioh Style
by Luna Motou
Summary: Follow the Yugioh characters as the celebrate the year's Holiday's and some unexpected events along the way. RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME YAOI, LATER ON POSSIBLE! YxYYxK MxM BxR JxS
1. St Patrick's Day

Luna: TODAY IS ST. PATRICK'S DAY!!!! *appears wearing blue jeans and a green shirt with green and gold necklaces*

Yugi: *appears wearing blue jeans and a green and gold sweatshirt*

Kiley: *appears wearing a green dress and gold earrings* I love wearing green on the National Green Day!!

Yami: *is confused* Why are you wearing green?

All three: *gasps* YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?!

Yami: *small blush* No..

Luna: *snaps fingers and a calendar appears* Today is St. Patrick's Day! and you're not wearing green so..... *pinches Yami*

Yami: OWWW Damnit woman!

Bakura: *comes in after yelling* What's all the yelling about?

Yugi: Yami didn't know what today was.

Ryou: *appears wearing a green hat, blue jeans, and a green T-shirt* How could he forget?

Bakura: *stares at Ryou* Ryou, why in the name of Ra are you wearing GREEN?!

Everyone: *jaws drop*

Kiley: IT"S ST. PATRICK"S DAY!! It's the day when you wear all green, or some green, in honor of the Irish. But since you're not wearing green...... *pinches Bakura, with help from Luna and Ryou*

Bakura: DAMNIT!! THAT HURT!! *attempts to pinch Luna and Kiley but force-field appears*

Yami and Bakura: WHAT THE HELL!?

Luna: *laughs* I have a force-field set that you can't get pinched if you're wearing green! *sticks tongue out*

Malik and Marik: *appear in Green suits with gold jewelry from Egypt*

Everyone in room: *jaw drops and looks at Marik*

Marik: WHY IN THE NAME OF RA ARE YOU PEOPLE SHOUTING?! *glares at everyone* AND STOP STARING AT ME, OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!

Yami: Marik, how did you know about this holiday?

Marik: My hikari reminded me of the holiday, and of the pinching. Why do you ask Pharaoh? Did you forget?

Yami: *turns away* It slipped my mind......

Marik: *smirks* Yeah that is EXACTLY the reason.

All the light's: *Laughs at Yami's expression*

Yami: Yugi, Kiley, Luna, Ryou, and Malik with all due respect but.... STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

Light's: *stop laughing*

Luna: Jeez Yami. Can't take a joke now can you?

Bakura and Marik: *laugh but stop because of death glare from Yami*

Yugi: Well should we start the party now?

Kiley: No!!! we have to wait from Kaiba and Mokuba.

Bakura: Why? That Scrooge is always ruining our fun!

Luna: Well, I have nothing against Kaiba so.... WE WAIT!

Yami: *repeats* You have nothing against Kaiba. *gets tape and rewinds the Introductions*

Kaiba: Luna if you even embarrass me once you will face death!

Yami: *stops tape and smirks* Does THAT look like you have anything against Kaiba?

Luna: Bite me! WE WAIT OR GO HUNGRY!

Kaiba: *walks into room in a bad mood*

Marik: Awwww is the sourpuss grouchy because of that phone call?

Bakura: *laughs*

Kaiba: What phone call?

Marik: Ummmm never mind

Mokuba: Wow, that doesn't sound suspicious at all!

Everyone but Kaiba: *laughs*

Luna: *snaps fingers and party food, games, etc. appear* LET THE PARTY BEGIN!! But first...... *pinches Kaiba*

Kaiba: Damnit, that hurt you know!

Random voice: The pain helps you learn

Yami: What the hell?!

Everyone: *looks at Luna suspiciously*

Luna: *sweat drop* IT WASN"T ME!! I SWEAR TO RA!

Yugi: *goes to try some cake* GREAT CAKE!!

Kiley: Thanks Yugi

Yugi: You made this Kiley?

Kiley: *smiles proudly* You bet! I had to kick Luna out of the house just to get it ready!

Luna: Yeah! I went all over town bored as hell!

Marik: *gets a piece of cake and walks back to group but slips* *cake goes flying onto Kaiba's suit* OOPS!

Kaiba: *face is red in anger* DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS SUIT COST!? *gets cake and throws it at Marik but hits Bakura*

Bakura: WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SPAWN OF SET! *gets cake and throws it at Kaiba but hits Yugi and Yami*

Yami: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!! *grabs cake, throws it at Bakura but hits Ryou*

**SOON CAKE WAS BEING FLUG EVERYWHERE AND THE ONLY PEOPLE NOT HIT WERE: LUNA, KILEY, AND MALIK.**

Yugi: *throws cake at Malik*

**NEVER MIND!**

Kaiba: throws cake at Kiley*

Kiley: *looks down at her dress and glares at Kaiba* *gets cake and throws it smack dap in Kaiba's face*

Luna: //At least they forgot about me// *sees the ceiling and walls turn green and white from the cake*

Everyone: *crowds together and makes a plan*

Luna: 0.0U ok maybe they DIDN'T forget me.

Yami and Kaiba: *sneak up on Luna and dump the rest of the cake on her*

Luna: *screams as she is Caked* *gets out St. Patrick's Day holiday stick and whacks Yami and Kaiba with it*

Kaiba and Yami: OWWWW!!! DAMNIT WOMAN!!! STOP IT!!!

Luna: *stops* What a great way to end a fun holiday!

Yami and Kaiba: *rub their heads and glare at me*

Luna: Thanks for reading!! Please review!! I AM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS!

Everyone but Kaiba: *waves*

Kiley: *presses black out button*


	2. First Day Of Spring

Yami: *comes in and sits down on couch* Aibou where's Kiley and Luna?

Yugi: *looks up from book* I don't know Yami.

Ryou: *comes into room and looks around* Where is everyone?

Yami and Yugi: *shrugs*

Bakura and Marik: *come into room annoyed* Why are you people bored?!

Ryou: I'm bored because Luna isn't around to whack Yami.

Yugi: *laughs*

Yami: *glares softly* I think I should take offense to that Ryou.

Ryou: *blushes*

Malik: *runs into room out of breath*

Marik: Hikari, are you ok?

Malik: Yes but be careful when Luna comes into the room.

Yami: *raises eyebrow* Why is that?

Everyone in room: *hears objects being smashed*

The Dark's: What the hell?!

Luna: *comes into room mad*

Bakura: Wow, look at who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Marik: *bursts out laughing*

Luna: *glares hotly at both* Don't. Make. Me. Mad! GOT THAT?!

Bakura and Marik: *nod and back off*

Kiley: *comes into room* Luna, come on. It's not that bad!

Luna: *glares at Kiley* Oh yes it is! I have been looking forward to it all winter and look at what happens!!!!

Kiley: *sighs and sits down on a chair*

Everyone else in room: *stares curiously at Luna and Kiley*

Yami: Hikari, what happened?

Kiley: *gulps and shakes head but hears Luna growl* Too late

Luna: Your so right Kiley! IT IS TOO LATE! *vase gets smashed*

Yugi: What happened Luna? Please tell us.

Luna: *snaps fingers and a calendar appears* Today is the first day of Spring. Now look outside. *snaps fingers and the curtains open*

Everyone but Kiley: *gasp*

Kiley: *points out the window* THAT'S what happened guys. While we were all asleep, it snowed last night. Now you all know why Luna is really mad.

Luna: *sighs angrily and stares out the window*

Malik: Well I know what we can do to make Luna happy?

Luna: *stares at Malik* Just how exactly, Malik would you make me happy?

Malik: Well...umm.. Why not go outside and play in the snow?

Luna: *thinks about the idea and smiles* Okay, but on one condition. We snowball Kaiba!

Bakura and Marik: *smile at Luna's idea* Very well then.

Luna: I'm going to call Kaiba, and get him over here. In the meantime, why don't you all play a game. *goes into the other room to call Kaiba*

Marik: *gets annoyed* So what SHOULD we do?

Kiley: It should take about 20 minutes for Luna to get Kaiba over here.

Bakura: *scoffs* and just how, pray tell, how in the name of Ra did you figure that out?

Kiley: Well Kaiba's secretary's have to put Kiley through, then Kaiba actually HAS to pick up the phone, then it should take a bit for Luna to convince Kaiba to get his butt over here.

Bakura: *jaw drops*

Kiley: *smirks at Bakura's reaction*

Yugi: I know what we can do. Remember when we had that St. Patrick's Day party? And remember that random voice? We should look for it.

Marik: *fell off the chair and growled in pain* That hurt a lot.

Random voice: The pain helps you learn......_Marik._

Yami: What the hell?!

Marik: Damnit!! how does it know my name!?!?

Bakura: *laughs* Looks like Marik here has a fan.

Marik: *tackles Bakura to the ground and starts wrestling*

Luna: Okay guys I got the scrooge to come over and WHOA!! *sees Bakura and Marik wrestle* BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!!

Bakura and Marik: *keep wrestling and ignore the authoress*

Luna: *snaps fingers and chains wrap around both Marik and Bakura*

Yugi: Whoa

Yami: *smirks*

Kiley: *is in shock*

Ryou and Malik: *just watch*

Marik: DAMNIT THAT HURT!!

Bakura: DAMN YOU TO HELL WOMAN!!!! *tries to break lose but can't*

Kiley: I will let you down if you stop wrestling, UNDERSTAND?!

Bakura and Marik: Understood, now get us down!!!

Luna: *snaps fingers and everyone has their snow stuff on and Bakura and Marik and let down*

Marik: *starts to chase Luna* COME BACK HERE LUNA!!

Luna: *runs outside*

Bakura: Damnit Marik don't steal all the fun!! I WAS TRAPED TOO! *chases after Luna as well*

Yami: Come on lets go help them *runs outside*

The Light's: Whoa!!!! It's so pretty!

Yami: *scoffs* Yeah right! It's FREEZING!! *shivers*

Yugi: *rolls eyes* Come on Yami. It's not so bad.

Yami: *rolls eyed at his aibou but is pelted by snowballs* DAMNIT!!!!!

Bakura and Marik: *laugh* SUCK IT UP PHARAOH!!!!!

Luna: *socks Bakura and Marik with snowballs* Take that!

Yugi: Wow, Luna, you can throw that hard.

Kiley: No Yugi.

Yugi: Huh?

Kiley: Whenever Kiley is mad, she can throw harder. Right now she's not at that point yet, but don't push her.

Luna: *grins evilly* Yup. The last time someone got me really mad, he was put into a coma for a week, and didn't remember what happened to him.

Ryou: So did you get into trouble?

Kiley and Luna: No

Yugi and Yami: *sweat drop*

Ryou and Malik: *throws snowballs at Marik and Bakura*

Bakura: Oh hikari, you are so dead.

Marik: Same goes for you hikari!

Ryou and Marik: *sweat drop and runs away from snowballs*

**A snowball fight erupts and the teams were The Light's vs. The Dark's. Soon the snowball fights soon stops when they hear a familiar voice.**

Kaiba: What the hell?! Luna, you told me to get over here because you said someone was dying.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Luna: *throws a snowball at Kaiba's face*

Kaiba: DAMNIT THAT'S FREAKIN COLD!!!! *throws a snowball at Luna*

**The snowball fight continues until everyone else is tired and cold.**

Luna: Come back inside guys and I can make Hot Chocolate. //AN: My favorite hot drink//

Everyone: *walks back into the house and is greeted by a warm fire*

Kiley and Luna: *goes into the Kitchen and bring back Hot Chocolate*

Luna: *passes around everyone's Hot Chocolate* Thanks for reading everyone!!! Please Review!!!

Kiley: Luna doesn't own Yugioh either.

Luna: Sadly. T__T

Yami: *presses blackout button*


	3. Story Stolen

Luna: *comes into room with laptop* Hi guys

Yugi and Ryou: *look over at Luna* What'cha doing Luna?

Luna: *is furiously typing on laptop*

Kiley: She's checking her stats.

Malik: *shrugs* I can see why. I mean she's new at this so of course she would want to check her status.

Yami: *scoffs* I see no need in continuously checking her so called *finger quotes* Status *end finger quotes*

Bakura and Marik: *snicker at the Pharaoh's comment*

Luna: Hey guys check this out.

**Everyone else in the room crowds around Luna and her laptop.**

Yami: What is it?

Luna: Someone of Fan Fiction is saying that someone is stealing other people's stories, taking all the credit, and posting them on another site.

Yugi: *worried* Do you think that will happen to us Luna?

Luna: *shrugs* I don't know Yugi. Anything is possible. I'm going to check and make sure that none of our stories were stolen. *types furiously on computer*

Ryou and Bakura: *sitting on a couch and cuddle*

Marik and Malik: *have a conversation in Egyptian*

Yugi and Yami: *cuddle each other on the chair closest to Luna*

Kiley: *sits down on the chair next to Luna

**After about 10 minutes of waiting, both the Light's and Dark's hear a thump on the floor., over by Luna and Kiley.**

Everyone in room: *turns head to see what the noise was*

Yugi and Ryou: *gasp*

Malik: *stares in shock*

Marik and Bakura: *frozen in shock*

Yami: *eyes widen*

Kiley: Oh....My....Ra!!!! LUNA!!!!!

Luna: *has fainted and is knocked out cold*

Yugi: *feels Luna's for-head* She's not feverish.

Ryou: *checks pulse* She's alive.

Yami: WHAT IN RA'S NAME HAPPENED?!?

Kiley: *looks at Luna's laptop and gasps* LOOK!! *points at laptop*

Bakura: *looks at the screen* Hey!! It's a message!

Random voice: THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!!!

Everyone but Bakura: *bursts out laughing*

Bakura: *growls threateningly*

Yami: *reads over the note* 0.0!! Oh my Ra! Everyone listen to this. "Your story, A Royal Tale, was uploaded to an unauthorized computer/user. We are sorry to say that we could not help or save your story in time. This occurred on March 20, 2010. Have A Nice Day!! From The Fan Fiction Board of Directors."

Everyone: *gasps*

Yugi: There's another message!! *clears throat* "I absolutely love this story!! Too bad I'm taking it from you!! XDDDDD. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU, A NEWBIE TO THIS SITE, THOUGHT OF SUCH A GREAT IDEA FOR A STORY!?! that is beyond me! You are a horrible writer, Luna Motou, and you story Introductions and Holidays and events Yugioh style, HORRIBLE!!! NO WONDER PEOPLE DON' READ YOU STORIES!! I am going to take your story and put it to good use!" From Goddess Marine.

Kiley: *gasps*

Malik: *curses in Egyptian*

Ryou: *is in complete shock*

Bakura: *goes to find that person*

Marik: *breaks a vase and goes to help Bakura*

Yami: *tries to revive Luna* Luna!! WAKE UP!!! *sigh* Aibou, go get me a bucket of water. Hikari, please get me a towel.

Yugi: *goes to get a bucket of cold water*

Kiley: *goes to find a few towels*

Malik: How DARE she say that about Luna!!

Yami: I know Malik, but there's nothing we can do at the moment. First things first, we have t revive Luna.

Yugi: *comes back with a bucket of Ice Water* Here Yami.

Yami: Thank you Aibou. Now, all I need are those towels.

Kiley: *asks innocently* Did somebody order some towel?

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou: *snicker at Kiley's playful question*

Yami: That would be me fair lady , and thank you

Kiley: *hands towels to Yami* You are quite welcome kind sir *bows slightly*

Bakura: *comes back* I can't find that damn story stealer anywhere.

Marik: *comes from behind Bakura* Damn that *cough* bitch *cough* to the fiery pits of hell!!!

Yami: Stand back everyone *gets bucket of water and pours it all over Luna*

Luna: *bolts up with wide eyes* WHOA!!! THAT'S SOO FREAKIN COLD!!! *shivers*

Yami: *wraps Luna in towel* Sorry Luna, but it was the only way to wake you up.

Luna: Wow. I had this weird dream that one of my stories was stolen by someone.

Everyone: *has a saddened facial expression*

Yugi: Umm, Luna. There's no easy way to tell you this but uhh........

Ryou: *says quietly* Your story was taken.

Luna: *tears form* So that person really DID steal A Royal Tale from me??

Marik and Bakura: YES!!!! CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT BY HOW WE ARE ACTING??

Luna: *starts to cry*

Kiley and Yugi: *hug Luna*

Ryou and Malik: *slap their darker half's in the back of the head and scold them*

Luna: *gets up* Well I don't want to sit here and mope around, let's go find her!!!

Bakura: *runs ahead excited*

Marik: BAKURA!!! WAIT UP!!! DON'T STEAL ALL THE FUN!!! *runs after Bakura*

Ryou and Malik: *run off in a different direction*

Kiley and Yugi: *stay behind in case something else pops up*

Luna and Yami: *walk in the other direction to cover more ground*

Yami: *looks at Luna* Luna, are you going to be ok?

Luna: *whips tears* Yes, Yami. Thank you for helping me back there.

Yami: Your welcome, Luna.

**After about 15 minutes of searching, Marik and Bakura come back with a prisoner.**

Yugi: *cocks head to the side* Who is this guys?

Bakura: *points at the prisoner* THIS, is the person that stole Luna's story.

Goddess Marine: LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO DAMNIT!!!

Marik: *smirks* Not until we figure out what to do with you.

Goddess Marine: *face pales*

Yami: Luna, what do you propose we do with her?

Luna: *blinks* Why me?!

Ryou: Well you're the person that is mostly affected

Kiley: Also *points at Goddess Marine* SHE, caused so much pain to you and other writers.

Bakura: Can we kill her?

Luna and Kiley: 0.0!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna: I may not like her but no one disserves to be killed!!

Bakura: *pouts* I thought it was a good idea.

Luna: Marik, Yami, and Bakura?

The Dark's: Yes Luna?

Luna: Do you have your Mellenium Items?

Dark's: *nod*

Luna: *turns to Goddess Marine* You are charged for theft of the Fan Fiction stories of other readers. As for your sentence. You are sentenced to 4 years in the shadow realm.

Dark's: *smile at Luna's sentence*

Goddess Marine: 0.0U!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! *tries to attack Luna*

Dark's: *drag a struggling Goddess Marine away from Luna*

Goddess Marine: LET ME GO!!! *tries to kick the Dark's but fails* DAMNIT LET ME GO!!! *yells to Luna* YOU WILL REGRET THIS LUNA MOTOU!! MARK MY WORDS!!

Luna: *turns away from Goddess Marine's threats*

Dark's: *send Goddess Marine to the shadow realm*

Goddess Marine: *screams bloody murder and is gone*

Yugi, Kiley, and Ryou: *sing and dance* DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!! DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!!!! XDD

Luna: ^__^U Lol guys.

Malik: *laughs and joins them*

Dark's: *laugh at their hikari's cute dance*

Yami: Thanks for reading everyone!!!

Bakura: Please Review.

Luna: I really hope you all enjoyed this chappy!!

Light's: *pulls Luna into their dance* DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!!! DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!!! XDD

Dark's: *anime sweat drop*

Marik: Thanks again for reading and Please Review!!

Bakura: *presses blackout button*


	4. April Fool's

Yami: *comes in and sits down on the couch*

Yugi: *currently on Luna's laptop*

**A big, random box has arrived at the house**

Random Voice: Delivery for Motou comma Yami

Yami: *blinks* That's me. *signs papers and brings box in living room*

Yugi: What's in the box?

Yami: *reads the note* "Yami, there are some chocolate in here. I hope you enjoy! -From Your Secret Admirer".

Yugi: Lets burn the box.

Yami: *carefully opens the box*

Yugi: *watches Yami*

Yami: *opens the lid carefully*

Kiley: *pops out of the Styrofoam* SURPRISE!!!! APRIL FOOL'S YAMI!!!!!

Yami: *falls back on the couch*

Yugi: *burst out laughing*

Yami: You gave me a heart-attack hikari. *helps Kiley out of the box*

Kiley: Yami, It's the one day I can actually scare you without meaning it.

Yugi: *laughs* Good one Kiley!

Kiley: Thank you Yugi

Luna: *runs into the room out of breath* WERE ARE THE CHOCLATES?!!?

Kiley: *rubs back of her head nervously* It was a trick, there were no chocolates, just....me.

Luna: *laughs* Did you get him good?

Kiley: *nods and laughs with Luna*

Luna: I have a REAL announcement to make. We have 2 guest stars today!!

Yugi, Yami, Kiley: *raises eyebrows*

Luna: Please allow me to welcome Therese and Daniella!! They are from the profile ThereseLyke. They are also one of my best friends and they are currently helping me on a story.

Therese: Hi Everyone!! Thanks Luna for letting us be here.

Daniella: Hey guys! Luna, thanks for the invite.

Luna: *hugs both* You are very welcome

Therese and Daniella: *go to shake hands with Yugi and Yami*

Yugi and Yami: *both are shocked*

Therese and Daniella: *show their joy-buzzers* April Fool's!! *laugh*

Luna: *laughs* I never get tired of that one!!

Ryou: Hi everyone! We got a package??

Kiley: Yup, can you help me with it?

Ryou: Sure

Yami: Ryou---*hand covers mouth*

Daniella: *covers Yami's mouth* Shh!!

Ryou: I don't see it Kiley.

Kiley: *thinks* Here let me get it out. *reaches into the box* HEY THERE'S CHOCOLATES IN HERE!!!

Ryou: Really?!

Kiley: Yeah, I got it, ready?

Ryou: *nods*

Kiley: *throws the Styrofoam at Ryou* April Fool's!!

Everyone: *laughs*

Ryou: Good one Kiley!

Bakura: What's this April Fool's Day?

Luna: *snaps fingers and a calendar appears*

Therese: Today is the day when you can play harmless jokes on other people

Daniella: It's the only day dedicated for you to NOT get in trouble

Bakura: Ohh. Such as....Pharaoh your shoelace is untied!

Yami: *looks down and his shoes are tied*

Bakura: Now what do I do?

Everyone else: ^__^U *anime fall* Shout April Fool's

Bakura: April Fool's Pharaoh.

Everyone: *laughs*

Marik: *walks in* Did he fall for the old shoelace trick?

Daniella: *laughs* Yes

Malik: *walks in and laughs* Oldest trick in the book!!

Yami: *small blush*

Kaiba: *comes in with a cake and gives it to Luna*

Luna: Aww for me Kaiba?

Kaiba: It's an apology cake from St. Patrick's day

Luna: awww Thank you *licks some icing and the cake explodes*

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Luna: *looks down and is caked* Ha Ha very funny.

Kaiba: That's for hitting me with a Holiday stick.

Therese: You mean like this? *smacks Kaiba with the April Fool's holiday stick*

Kaiba: Damnit woman!!! That hurt!!!

Random Voice: Thank you Captain obvious and Lieutenant Sarcasm.

Everyone but Kaiba: *burst out laughing again*

Joey: *walks in* What was that?

Yugi: A voice that we don't know who it belongs to.

Joey: Does it always make comments like that?

Random voice: You realize this now?

Joey: *jumps back* Wow, touchy!

Kiley and Ryou: *snicker*

Daniella: Hey Marik, want some gum??

Marik: What kind?

Daniella: *brings out the gum and looks at the wrapper* Juicy Fruit and Spearmint.

Marik: I will have the Juicy Fruit

Kaiba: I guess I will take the Spearmint

Kaiba and Marik: *grab the sticks of gum but they are shocked* WHAT THE HELL?!?

Daniella: APRIL FOOL'S!! I can't believe money-bags here fell for that! *laughs*

Therese: *brings out a Snickers bar* Kaiba, I'm sorry for how Daniella is behaving. Here have this, as a token of my apologies.

Kaiba: Thank you. At least SOMEONE is nice enough to do that.

Therese: *holds back a laugh*

Kaiba: *bits into the candy bar and it explodes into his mouth*

Therese: APRIL FOOL'S!!!! *laughs*

Kaiba: You girls are so not funny!

Luna and Yami: If they aren't funny then why are we laughing???

Kaiba: Whatever! *grumbles*

Kiley: Guys, I made you all a cake! *shows an April Fool's cake*

Everyone: *looks suspiciously at Kiley*

Kiley: ^__^U. Don't worry guys, there's no poison in it. I did nothing to the cake *has fingers crossed behind her back*

Luna: *shrugs*

Everyone: *tries some of Kiley's cake and make a disgusted look on their faces*

Therese: What did you put in here?

Kiley: *thinks and counts with her fingers* Flour, eggs, batter mix.

Daniella: *forces a smile* Great cake. **//**Bad cake. WHAT IS IN THIS???**//**

Kiley: *smiles evilly* April Fool's!!

Bakura: WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HERE WOMAN?!??!

Kiley: *looks innocent* Oh nothing except I substituted the sugar with.......SALT!! XDD.

Everyone: *eyes widen*

Kiley: *laughs at their expression*

Marik: *spits cake out into a trash can* Where's Luna?

Yami: *looks around the room* Where's Daniella??

Yugi: *looks in a coat closet* Where's Therese?

Random Voice: Delivery for.....Motou comma Yugi and Kiley.'

Kiley and Yugi: That's us! *sign the papers*

**A big, egg-shaped box, decorated with interesting designs has arrived to the house**

Yugi: *looks around the box*

Yami: Let me help you open that aibou

Kiley: *cuts the tape off*

Marik: *takes the wrapping paper*

Everyone else: *surrounds the box in curiosity*

Bakura: *reads the note* Dear Yugi and Kiley, You guys rock and here's an early Easter gift! Don't spoil this gift! Hope you enjoy it! -From Secret Admirers.

Everyone: *helps open the box*

Luna, Therese, Daniella: *jump out of the box with confetti everywhere* APRIL FOOL'S!!!

Yugi and Yami: *fall backwards*

Joey: *faints*

Kaiba: *catches Joey*

Marik and Malik: *hug each other for dear life*

Bakura and Ryou: *scream like girls*

Luna, Therese, and Daniella: *laugh their heads off*

Everyone: *glares*

Daniella: *pulls out April Fool Holiday stick and whacks the Dark's*

Dark's: *growl*

Therese: Please review!!

Daniella: Hope you all enjoyed!!

Luna: Thanks you guys for guest starring!

Yami and Yugi: Have a Happy April Fool's!!

Everyone but Kaiba: *waves*

Joey: *presses Black out button*


	5. Easter

Luna: HAPPY EASTER!!!!! *confetti comes out of nowhere*

Yami: *hair is covered in confetti* WHAT THE HELL?! Wait what is Easter?

Kiley: Easter is when the Easter Bunny comes and hides eggs in your backyard when your asleep at night. Also it has religious purposes.

Yugi: Wow.

Yami: Interesting. WAIT!! So a random bunny comes into your yard and hides eggs? WHAT'S THE POINT IN THAT?!?!?!

Ryou: The eggs are chocolate! Yumm chocolate.

Yugi and Kiley: *anime sweat drop*

Luna: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!!

Everyone: *turns to look at the authoress*

Luna: I have some guest stars to introduce! Ladies in Gents! PLEASE WELCOME.....Cat and her yami Dark and her light Hikira. They are from Catrod1992's profile and they are also some of my best friends! *hugs all three*

Cat: Hi Guys. *hugs Luna* Thanks for letting us be here

Hikira: Hello everyone. *hugs Luna* Thanks for letting us be here.

Dark: What's up? Thanks for the invite Luna

Luna: Your very welcome. *smiles happily*

Kaiba: Since when do you have guest stars Luna?

Luna: Since I decided I wanted my friends on my stories money-bags!

Kaiba: Whatever. I also brought someone. Joey Wheeler.

Joey: Sup? Where's the food?? I am STARVING!!

Luna: No food until Bakura, Malik and Marik get here!!

Joey and Dark: *pouts*

Yugi: Cat, can I ask you something?

Cat: Shoot.

Yugi: Why is your name Cat?

Cat: It's short for my name and also *changes into costume* I'm Cat Woman.

Everyone: *anime fall*

Hikira: She is part cat, and makes things difficult when she's half psychic.

Yugi and Kiley: 0.0 Your psychic??

Cat: Yup! *smiles happily*

Marik and Malik: *walks into the room with baskets* CAN WE GO HUNT EGGS NOW?!

Luna: Not until Bakura get's here! STOP ASKING!!

Marik: *goes out of the room and drags Bakura* Here he is.

Luna: ^__^U Uhhh thanks?

Bakura: Alright I'm here, so now what?

Luna: *snaps fingers and everyone has baskets in their hands* There are 900 eggs hidden in the back and front yard. When all the eggs are found, come back and the winner gets a special prize.

Everyone: *smiles excitedly*

Luna: Ready. Set. GO!!!!!!!

Everyone else: *runs out the door*

Cat: *picks up four eggs from the bushes*

Dark: *picks up four eggs from the pond*

Hikira: *picks up six eggs from under the porch* This is TOO easy!

Bakura: *looks around* There you are! *picks up an egg from the gate*

Malik and Ryou: *pick up three eggs at different places*

Yami and Yugi: *pick up five eggs from the garden*

Marik: *uses Shadow Magic to find the next egg* Ah Ha! *picks up the egg*

Luna: *smacks Marik with the Easter Holiday Stick* NO CHEATING!!!!

Marik: *growls at Luna* Whatever.

Bakura: *bursts out laughing* HAHA!! YOU GOT BEAT WITH THE HOLIDAY STICK THIS TIME!!

Luna: *whacks Bakura with the stick*

Bakura: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG?!?!

Luna: Enjoying people's pain! *walks away with smile on her face*

Cat: *finds more eggs* YES!! YOU ALL ARE GOING DOWN!!

Dark: I don't think so aibou. *finds 4 more eggs*

Bakura: *steals 4 eggs from Marik while Luna isn't looking*

Marik: *steals eggs from Yami*

Dark: *steals eggs from Bakura*

Kiley: *finds fifteen eggs at once* Yay! *smiles*

**After about 2 more hours of searching, everyone found all the eggs and went to Luna, the judge.**

Luna: ALRIGHT!!!! Yugi, you can go first.

Yugi: *hands Luna his basket*

Luna *counts* Wow Yugi. One Hundred and Six eggs!! Good Job

Yugi: Thanks.

Luna: Yami, Your up!

Yami: *hands Luna his basket*

Luna: *counts* Two Hundred and Four eggs Yami. Good job

Yami: *blinks* Thanks. //How did I get only that much? I thought I had more//

Bakura: *snickers*

Luna: Ryou and Malik COME ON DOWN!

Ryou and Malik: Give Luna their baskets.

Luna: *counts* Ryou has One Hundred and Sixteen eggs.

Ryou: Thanks.

Luna: *counts* Malik, you have Seventy Seven eggs. Not bad at all!

Malik: Thanks

Luna: Marik and Bakura, your turn. //Let's see if they cheated or not//

Marik: I hope I WIN Luna. *stares at Luna*

Luna: *sweat drops and counts* Marik, umm you have Twenty Two eggs.

Marik: *eyes widen and picks me up with one hand* YOU LAIR!!!

Luna: *whimpers in fear* I a-am not a-a liar!!

Dark and Hikira: *pulls Marik away from Luna* CALM DOWN!!!!

Cat: You okay Luna?

Luna: Yes, thank you.

Cat, Dark and Hikira: Anytime

Luna: *goes back to counting while ignoring the glares from Marik* Bakura you have One Hundred and Two eggs, good job.

Bakura: *blinks* You are sure you counted right. Did you learn how to count?

Marik and Yami: *snicker*

Luna: *smacks Bakura with the Easter Holiday stick* DON'T INSULT ME!

Bakura: *rubs head and sits down on the couch*

Luna: Okay, Dark your next

Dark: *gives Luna her basket*

Luna: *counts* Wow Dark!! You have Two Hundred and Seven egg!! Awesome!!

Dark: Thanks. *smirks at all the surprise glance from the others*

Luna: Hikira, your turn.

Hikira: *walks up nervously to Luna and hands her the basket*

Luna: *counts* Wow! Hikira, you have Three Hundred and Two!! AWESOME!

Hikira: Thanks.

Luna: Kaiba and Joey you're up.

Kaiba: We actually shared eggs.

Luna: How nice of you Kaiba. In a strange and odd way.

Joey: *hands Luna the basket*

Luna: WOW!! Three Hundred and Tree eggs!

Hikira: Awww I was so close!! T__T

Luna: Don't worry. First, Second and Third place gets a prize. Last, and certainly not least, Cat!

Cat: *hands Luna her basket*

Luna: *counts and eyes widen* OH MY GOSH!! CAT, YOU HAVE FOUR HUNDRED AND TWENTY SIX EGGS!! *turns to the others* We have our winners! 1st. Place is Cat!! 2nd. Place is Kaiba and Joey and 3rd. Place is Hikira!

**Confetti shoots out of no where**

Luna: Cat, you are the winner so here is your prize! The Golden Egg! Made with Pure Chocolate, and the wrapping paper is pure Egyptian Gold!

Cat: Thanks Luna.

Luna: No Problem! Kaiba and Joey, your prize is the Silver Egg! The Silver is made of Egyptian Silver and is made of Pure Dark Chocolate.

Kaiba: What a pathetic trophy

Joey: *elbows Kaiba in his ribs* Thanks a bunch Luna

Luna: *hugs Joey* Your Welcome! Hikira! Your prize is the Bronze Egg. Made of Pure Chocolate and Egyptian Bronze.

Bakura and Marik: *smile evilly*

Luna: If anyone tries to steal these eggs, you will pay dearly, Marik......Bakura.

Bakura and Marik: *pout*

Luna: *snaps finger and food egg shaped balloons, and other eggs appear around the room* Let's get this party started!! *puts in Bon Jovi music* //AN: I love Bon Jovi so please be nice// Also, the eggs you all found, are hollow eggs so open them and there's candy inside!!

Dark: *opens Three eggs, empties out the candy, and throw One at Marik and Two at Bakura* Yes!! Perfect aim!! *smiles*

Bakura: What the hell? *rubs head* Damn that hurt!! *throws an egg at Dark but hits Hikira* Oops.

Cat, Hikira, Dark: Oh you are SO dead!!! *throws eggs but hit Yami Yugi and Ryou*

Yami and Yugi: *throw eggs but hit Malik and Kaiba*

Kaiba: What the fuck?! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT?! *throws an egg at Kiley*

Kiley: T___T OWWW!! That hurt a lot Kaiba!

Kaiba: Suck it up wimp!

Kiley: *growls dangerously and throws an egg, and hits Seto in the back of the head* THERE!! How does it feel Rich-Boy?!

**Soon an Egg war broke out and the only people not hit were Luna, Dark and Cat.**

Kaiba and Joey: *throw an egg at Dark and Luna while being hit by eggs from Yami and Bakura*

**Never Mind!!**

Cat: //YAY!! I'm safe!!//

Everyone: *crowds around and makes a plan*

Cat: ^__^U //Or maybe not....//

Yami, Marik and Bakura: *Break the candy piñata over Cat.*

Cat: *looks over at Luna* Luna, may I borrow the Holiday Stick?

Dark and Hikira: Us too?

Luna: Sure *gives them Three Easter Holiday Sticks*

Yami: *pales*

Bakura: *runs*

Marik: *hides behind a couch*

Cat: *hits Yami with her stick*

Dark: *hits Marik with her stick*

Hikira: *hits Bakura with her stick*

Dark's: DAMNIT!! THAT FREAKIN HURTS!! OWW!! STOP IT!!

All Three: *stop*

Luna: What a great Easter!!

Cat and Hikira: Yup!

Yami Bakura Marik: *growl lowly and rub their heads*

Dark: *ignores the death glares* Yes, this was my favorite Easter yet

Kiley: *hugs all three* Thanks for coming!!

Cat: Anytime!!

Luna: Please Review!

Yami: Flames are allowed

Cat: Be careful unless

Dark: You want flames back

Hikira: We all hoped

Yugi and Kiley: You enjoyed reading!

Ryou and Malik: Luna does NOT own Yugioh, by the way.

Luna: Sadly I don't and If I did, Tea would be suffering and Yugi and Yami would be together.

Marik and Malik: We would like to thank Cat, Hikira, and Dark for guest starring!!

Bakura: Please Review!

Everyone: BYE!! *waves* HAVE A HAPPY EASTER!!!!

Cat: *presses black out button*


	6. Happy Birthday Ryou and Bakura

Kiley: I'm so excited!! *squeals happily*

Luna: I know right?!?!

Kiley: When are they coming over??

Luna: *checks wrist watch* Soon

/ / Doorbell rings/ /

Luna: I got it! *opens the door* Hey Marik, Hi Malik

Marik: Yeah, yeah, enough talk. Where's the snack table?!

Yami: *comes down stairs* Not set up

Malik: *sets gifts on the ground* Why not?

Yugi: *appears behind Yami* Luna and our hikari didn't want a mess in our house again!

Marik: I told you it was Bakura's fault

Kiley: I don't care you started it, I ended it!

Yami Yugi and Luna: *snicker*

Malik and Marik: *sit on the couch and turn on the TV*

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Yami: I'll get it *opens the door* Hello Joey

Joey: Hey Yam's! Where's da food?!

Luna: If someone asks that ONE more time! I'm gonna lose it!

Joey: You know a simple "Not here" would have been nice but okay. *sits in the armchair*

Marik: And where is Mokuba and the scrooge?

Joey: *glares* They texted me saying they'll be a little late

Malik: Sure they will

Joey: *throws a pillow at Malik* Shut up!

Marik and Malik: *laughs*

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Yugi: I got it! *opens the door* Hey Mokuba!

Mokuba: What's up Yugi? *sets down his present*

Luna: Hi Mokuba! Where's your brother?

Mokuba: He said he will be here soon

Kiley: What's he doing?

Mokuba: Last I heard, he was finishing some bills for Kaiba Corp

Joey: Gee, what fun

Everyone: *laugh at Joey's comment*

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Kiley: Got it!! *opens the door* Well, well, well. If it isn't the Sour, scorn and stubborn Seto Kaiba!!

Everyone: *laughs and claps*

Kaiba: Quite the shenanigans! Where's that idiot?

Yami: Well you'll have to be more specific since there's a lot of them in the group!

Kaiba: Marik you idiot! WHERE. IS. MARIK!?

Marik: *smirks and stands up* You called Rich-boy?

Kaiba: *glares and walks up to Marik* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PHONE CALL ABOUT?!

Yami and Yugi: *confused* What phone call?

Kaiba: *still glaring at Marik* This freaking bastard called all my rivals saying Kaiba Corp was going out of business and was open for rent

Everyone: *gasps*

Malik: MARIK!!!

Marik: *smirks* You should have seen ALL those people at Kaiba Corp! Kaiba had to scream at all of them to get out or they'd get sued! *laughs*

Yami: I wish I was there!

/ /Doorbell Rings/ /

Malik: I think I'll get that *opens the door* Hey Bakura, What's up Ryou?

Ryou: Nothing

Bakura: *walks inside and over to the others*

Kiley: No manners as usual.

Bakura: *ignores comment* Did he get it?

Marik: *smirk widens* Oh you bet he did!

Kaiba: *death glares both* You BOTH knew about this?

Marik and Bakura: Yeah

Kaiba: *cracks knuckles* Payback time

**Kaiba Marik and Bakura begin fighting**

Yami: *watches and smirks*

Kiley and Luna: *cover their eyes*

Yugi Malik and Joey: *break up the fight* STOP FIGHTING NOW!

Luna: First, I would like to say Happy Birthday Bakura and Ryou! Second, *snaps fingers and food appears* Time to dig in!

Joey Marik and Bakura: FOOD! *grab food*

Yugi: *turns to Luna* May I?

Luna: Sure...

Yugi: *whacks all 3 with the Birthday Stick* SAVE SOME FOR EVERYONE!

All 3: *growl and rub their heads*

Everyone: *eats food and get into their own conversations* Love the cake!

Kiley: Thanks! So how old are you going to be?

Bakura: We're both going to be 19

Yugi and Luna: Wow...That's awesome!

Ryou: Yeah.

Yami: Luna, time to start the party game

Luna: *smiles* Alright! Everyone sit on the floor in a circle.

Everyone: *does as Luna says*

Luna: We are going to play Truth or Dare! We are only doing 1 round so everyone will be able to go. Since it's Bakura and Ryou's birthday, one of them can go first

Ryou: You can start 'Kura

Bakura: Alright...*thinks* Yugi, truth or dare?

Yugi: Truth

Bakura: Who do you love more? Kiley or Yami?

Yugi Yami and Kiley: *blush*

Marik: WELL??

Yugi: It's really a tie

Luna: *whispers to Yugi* Avoiding a fight?

Yugi: *whispers back* Yeah..

Yami and Kiley: *hug Yugi*

Yugi: Marik, truth or dare?

Marik: Dare!

Yugi: *thinks* You have to kiss Bakura for 15 seconds...On the lips! Sorry Ryou and Malik

Ryou and Malik: It's okay.

Marik: *glares at Yugi* Fine...*kisses Bakura on the lips*

Everyone: *counts down*

Yugi: You can stop now

Marik: *runs into the bathroom and uses mouthwash*

Everyone but Bakura: High fives Yugi*

Marik: *comes back and sits down* Ryou, truth or dare?

Ryou: Dare

Marik: I dare you to act like your high of 30 seconds

Ryou: *blushes* okay...*acts high*

Everyone: *counts down and laughs*

Marik: Lol!! Great job!

Ryou: Thanks....Hmmm.....Kiley, truth or dare?

Kiley: Truth

Ryou: I dare you to tell Kaiba what you were planning on doing to his company!

Kiley: NO FAIR!!

Kaiba and Mokuba: What were you planning??

Kiley: *nervous* I was planning on taking over Kaiba Corp then, when you made me mad.....I was mad...I would blow it...up

Kaiba and Mokuba: *tackles Kiley to the ground* OH NO YOU WON'T!!!

Yami and Luna: *get Kaiba and Mokuba off* You okay?

Kiley: Yeah...I'm fine...*thinks* Mokuba, truth or dare?

Mokuba: Truth

Kiley: Is it true you have a crush on Duke Devlin?

Mokuba: *blushes* Yeah...

Ryou: Cute!!

Mokuba: ^///^ Bakura, Truth or Dare?

Bakura: Truth

Mokuba: If you could fight ANYONE, who would it be and why?

Bakura: *thinks* I would fight Billy Mays

Yami: Why?

Bakura: Because he's always telling me to buy Oxi Clean, and I don't want to buy that stupid product! I want to tell him to stop telling me what to do!

Luna and Malik: LOL!! XD

Bakura: Luna, truth or dare?

Luna: Dare of course!

Bakura: *smirks* I dare you to dye your hair yellow

Luna: 0__0 I-I-I can't do that!

Marik and Kaiba: CHICKEN!! *make chicken noises*

Luna: *growls* Fine....*leaves and goes to the bathroom*

**20 minutes later........**

Luna: *comes back with Yellow hair*

Everyone: *laughs*

Luna: *death glares everyone* Satisfied?

Bakura: Very......

Luna: Kaiba, Joey and Yami, Truth or Dare??

Joey Yami Kaiba: Dare

Luna: *pulls out 3 suits* I dare Yami to wear a pink Hello Kitty outfit, Kaiba to wear a puppy outfit, and Joey to wear a Fairy Princess Outfit!!!

Yami Kaiba Joey: WTF?!?

Luna: What's the matter? CHICKEN?!

Yami Kaiba and Joey: We're gonna kill you later! *change into suits*

Luna: Present time!

Bakura and Ryou: From Yugi and Yami *open 2 presents* New Dueling Cards!! Thanks!

Yugi and Yami: Anytime!

Bakura and Ryou: From Luna and Kiley *opens the present* Chibi dolls of ourselves?

Luna and Kiley: Yeah! Hope you enjoy them!

Bakura and Ryou: We will....From Mokuba Joey and Kaiba *opens envolope* 0___0 BAIL MONEY?!

Kaiba: Yeah so don't call me to bust you out of jail!

Joey: Or threaten him with me or Mokie!

Bakura: Fine!

Bakura and Ryou: From Marik and Malik *opens Present* 0___0!! THE NEW HALO GAME?!

Marik: Yeah, something that you can actually win at!

Bakura: Shut up!

Luna: Lol....Hope you enjoyed!

Yami and Yugi: We know we did!

Marik and Malik: Please review and remember....

Kiley: Flames are allowed be careful in case you want flames back!

Bakura and Ryou: Don't forget to vote for the poll on Luna's Profile!!

Joey and Malik: Luna doesn't own Yugioh either! Thanks for reading! *presses blackout button*

Chapter Dedicated to ThereseLyke for the ideas and coming up with it! *hugs Therese*


	7. Cinco De Mayo

Luna: Happy Cinco De Mayo!!!!! *appears with a Mexican dress on*

Yami: What language are you speaking?

Kiley: *appears in a Mexican poncho* Spanish Koi

Yami: What's that?

Yugi: *appears with a sombrero, white shirt and jeans* It's a language spoken in many countries

Yami: In Egypt?

Luna: Nope..

Yami: Then it's pointless

Luna: *smacks Yami with a frying pan* IT'S MY HERITAGE!!

Yami: Sorry but OWW *rubs his head*

/ / Doorbell rings/ /

Luna: GOT IT!!! *opens the door* Hiya Malik and Marik!

Malik: *dressed like Yugi but with a blue shirt on* Hi Luna......We brought salsa

Kiley: I'll take that...*put salsa in the kitchen*

Marik: When do we start eating?

Yugi and Yami: until the others get here

Marik: *pouts* Fine....

/ / Doorbell rings/ /

Kiley: Got it *opens the door* Hi Ryou Hello Bakura

Ryou: *dressed in Caprices and Mexican Poncho* Hi Kiley.......We brought Mexican Bread

Luna and Kiley: Yum!!

Bakura: What the hell IS Mexican bread anyway?

Yami: Bread from Mexico DUH!!

Luna and Kiley: LOL He's right though

Bakura: I could have guessed that

Marik and Malik: Yeah right

Bakura: *growls and sits down in a arm chair glaring at the duo*

/ /Door bell rings/ /

Yami: I can get that!! *opens the door* LUNA!!! HIKARI!!! DID YOU ALLOW THE SCROOGE OVER?!

Luna: I DIDN'T!!

Kiley: I did Koi!!! Let him in please.

Yami: OKAY!!! You're lucky my hikari is so generous

Kaiba: Whatever....*shoves Guacamole into Yami's hands* Here

Mokuba: Seto! Be nice

Yami: *glares and puts the food in the kitchen*

Kaiba: So where's my puppy?

Marik and Bakura: You should have kept a leash on him

Kiley: AWWW Did Kaiba lose his pooch?

Kaiba: SHUT UP!

Random Voice: Like that will happen

Kaiba: *shouts to the ceiling* SHUT UP!! I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU

Luna: *comes in the Living room* Why are you yelling at my ceiling?

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Kaiba: Saved by the bell

Mokuba: Literally

Yugi: *runs to the door and opens it* Hi Joey

Joey: Hey Yug! What's up?

Yugi: Your the last to arrive

Joey: Okay.....Here I brought some desserts

Yugi: *takes them* Thanks *puts them in the Kitchen*

Kaiba: So what now?

Luna: Piñata TIME!!! XDD

Yami: *holds up a Piñata shaped Kaiba*

Kaiba: WHY THE HELL IS IT ME!?

Luna: Because I thought it would be fun to hit you in the face

Kaiba: *growls*

Ryou: Who starts?

Yugi: I can *blind folded*

Luna: *gives Yugi the Mexican Holiday Stick* GO!!

Yugi: *whacks Kaiba in his arm*

Joey: This is funny *gets out his camera*

Marik: Upload it on YouTube!!

Joey: I just might

Yugi: *misses*

Luna: Good try...Ryou your next!

Ryou: *is blind folded and given the holiday stick*

Kaiba: I hate this Piñata

Yami: Get over it

Ryou: *hits Kaiba in the for-head*

Kaiba: I'll feel that in the morning

Ryou: *hits Kaiba in the leg*

Luna: Good try.......Kiley your turn

Kiley: *is blind folded and given the holiday stick*

Kaiba: I'm gonna kill who ever pops open that piñata!

Kiley: *makes a dent in Kaiba's foot and face*

Yami: *smirks* Good job hikari!!

Kiley: Thanks!!

Luna: Awesome.....Malik!! You're up!!

Malik: *is blind folded and given the holiday stick*

Joey: HIT HIM IN THE - - -

Kaiba: *covers Joey's mouth* Finish that sentence and your punished

Joey: Then hit him in the mouth!!

Malik: *hits Kaiba in his head and stomach*

Luna: Good Work!! My turn!!

Yami: *blind folds Luna*

Luna: * given the holiday stick*

Kaiba: Don't. You. Dare

Luna: *makes the dent on Kaiba's face bigger*

Kaiba: *growls*

Yugi: Good job Luna!! My turn!

Mokuba: let me help you Yugi

Yugi: *is blind folded and given the holiday stick*

Yami and Kiley: GO AIBOU!!!

Yugi: *makes a dent in Kaiba's knees*

Mokuba: Nice!! MY TURN!

Luna: Okay okay

Mokuba: *is blind folded and given the holiday stick*

Kaiba: Mokuba...

Mokuba: *knocks Kaiba's face off*

Everyone but Kaiba: *burst out laughing*

Kaiba: You are grounded!

Mokuba: *shrugs* Whatever

Yami: *is blind folded and given the holiday stick*

Kaiba: Uh oh.....

Yami: *makes the Piñata break*

Everyone: *scrambles after the Candy*

Luna: THAT WAS FUN!!!

Kaiba: *fighting Yami*

Kiley: Sure was...

Joey: Please Review!!

Malik: Feedback is appreciated but be careful you want to flame Luna

Marik: Unless you want flames back!!

Ryou and Bakura: Keep voting on her profile!!

Yugi and Kiley: Hope you enjoyed!!

Luna and Mokuba: *presses blackout button as Kaiba and Yami fight even rougher*

Special Thanks to Catrod1992 for the ideas!! *hugs*


	8. Movie Night

Luna: I can't wait for everyone to come over!

Kiley: I can't wait to start movie night!

Yugi: *puts popcorn in the microwave* Same here hikari!

Kiley: *blush* Where's Koi aibou?

Yugi: Upstairs trying to find a movie

Luna: If it's a scary movie I am going to die

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Yugi: Got it! *opens the door* Hi Joey!

Joey: Hey Yug' what's up? *walks in and sets his movie on the desk*

Kiley: *walks in the living room* Hiya Joey!

Joey: Hey Kiley! How ya doing?

Kiley: Good and you?

Joey: Pretty good, Seto and Mokuba are gonna be late

Luna: *walks in and smirks* As always....

Joey: He's always busy!

/ /Doorbell rings//

Luna: I got it! *opens door* Hello Malik Hi Marik

Malik: Hi Luna

Marik: *gives Luna movie* Here

Luna: Thanks.....*puts movie on the desk*

Marik: *smirks* So the dog is alone!

Joey: *growls* I AM NOT A DOG!

Random voice: Then stop growling like one

Joey: AH YOU KEEP QUIET! NO ONE ASKED YOU!

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Kiley: I got it! *opens door* Hiya Ryou...Hello Bakura

Ryou: *hands Kiley movie*

Bakura: When can we start?

Yami: *comes downstairs* When Kaiba and Mokuba get here

Bakura: They better hurry! I have an appointment at 6 and I can't do any rescheduling!

All: *anime sweat drop* Don't want to know...

Bakura: *smirks* You probably don't

Ryou: Bakura! Behave

Bakura: *hugs Ryou* Of course hikari

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Yami: *opens the door* Hello Mokuba....Kaiba

Kaiba: *walks past Yami and puts movie down on desk*

Mokuba: Seto!

Kaiba: *glares at Kiley*

Luna: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Before we start! I have a special guest!

Everyone: *looks at Luna curious*

Luna: Allow me to introduce my personal friend...King!

King: *comes downstairs and bows* Hello

Kaiba: Where do you get these clowns Luna?

King: *flicks Kaiba's ear* You shouldn't talk rich-boy!

Luna: Anyway.....She's from the profile The One True King

Yami: Nice to meet you

King: What's up Yami?

Yami: Nothing new I suppose

Kiley and Yugi: *come and shake hands with King* It's nice to meet you

King: *shake hands with both* Likewise

Malik and Ryou: Can we start the movie?

Luna: Sure! Let's see who brought what movies

King: The Lion King Trilogy

Bakura: Isn't that for kids?

King: You're never too old to love Lion King!

Kiley Malik Ryou: True that!

Yami: I brought The Grudge

Luna: NO WE ARE NOT WATCHING THAT! END OF DISCUSSION!

Yami: *smirks* Scared?

Luna: You have no idea

Bakura: I brought Lord of the Rings

King: Haven't seen that in a while

Luna and Yugi: Me either

Kaiba: I brought The Boogey Man!

Mokuba: That's the only movie we could bring.....

Marik: *smirks* A horror movie.....Perfect

Malik: *hugs Marik*

Yami Bakura: I agree

Luna and King: *anime sweat drop*

Luna: I brought The Crow....

Yugi and Kiley: YAY!

Bakura: We brought Yugioh the Movie

Mokuba and King: Why?

Ryou: He likes seeing the Pharaoh in pain

All: *anime sweat drop*

Joey: *hides movie*

Kaiba: Puppy what did you bring?

Joey: Nothing

Luna: *snatches movie and gasps* ALICE IN WONDERLAND?

Joey: *blushes* She's hot

Kaiba: *growls*

Mokuba: I brought Percy Jackson and The Olympians

King: Awesome but we are watching Lion King

Yami: GRUDGE!

All: *start fighting*

Luna: *sighs and goes on YouTube*

Kiley: What are you doing?

Luna: Looking for something...Found it!

**Loud, blood curling scream echoes throughout the room**

Everyone: *Covers their ears and glares at Luna*

Luna: *stops the scream* Now.....For the movie

Everyone: Who goes first?

Luna: King....Because she's the guest

All: *pouts*

Luna and Kiley: *get popcorn and soda*

King: LION KING! *puts it DVD player*

Kiley: *passes out popcorn*

Luna: *passes out soda*

Bakura and Ryou: Thanks for reading!

Malik and Marik: Special thanks to King for guess starring

Kiley and Yugi: Please Review! Flames are allowed

Yami and Luna: Be careful unless you want flames back!

Kaiba and Joey: Hope you all enjoyed

Mokuba: Luna doesn't own Yugioh either....If she did....Tea would never be in the Yugioh Movie

King: *presses blackout button*


	9. Happy Birthday Luna

Kiley: *squeals* I can't wait for this!

Yugi: *nods* She deserves it

Yami: True, since she really hasn't had a party

Kiley: *nods* I can't believe that I forgot about that and I am her LIGHT!

Yami: It's okay hikari….these things can happen to anyone

Yugi: It's true

/ / Doorbell rings/ /

Kiley: Please don't let it be her

Yugi: *looks through peep-hole* It's not

Yami and Kiley: Phew..

Yugi: *opens the door* Hi Joey!

Joey: Hey Yuge! Whats up? I brought Luna's present

Kiley: Thanks Joey!

Joey: Since you told us we were gonna celebrate Luna's birthday….I had to find a great gift

Yami: Who else did you tell?

Joey: No don't be mad…..Tea overheard me telling Bakura and Ryou in the bushes and she ran off laughing evilly.

Yugi: *sighs sadly* She better not ruin this for Luna…

Yami: We all know how Luna is around her

All: Yeah..not a pretty sight

/ / Doorbell rings/ /

Joey: Is it Luna or Tea?

Kiley: *looks through peep-hole* Nope!

Yami: *opens the door* Hello Ryou, Bakura

Bakura: *glares* Pharaoh

Ryou: *elbows Bakura* Be nice

Bakura: Okay hikari

Ryou: *hands Yami their gift* This is for Luna from both of us

Yami: *takes gift* Thank you….Please come in

Bakura and Ryou: *walk in*

Yami: *puts Joey and their gift on the table*

Ryou: *looks around in awe* I love the decorations

/ /Decorations consist of Midnight Blue streamers and balloons/ /

Bakura: Why Midnight Blue?

Yugi: It's Luna's color of her hair, eyes and it's her favorite color

Kiley: Duh!

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Ryou: I got it! *opens door* Hi Malik! Hiya Marik!

Marik: Your light is too cheery Bakura

Bakura: Oh shut up

Malik: *puts gift on table* Can we start now?

Joey: We hafta wait for Seto, Mokuba, and of course Luna

Marik: She's not even here?

Kiley: No….She's out at a friend's house

Joey: *whistles* Really now?

Yugi: She's at Mai's house Joey

Joey: *blushes and goes to the corner of the room in embarrassment*

All: *laugh* Same old Joey…

/ / Doorbell rings/ /

Kiley: GOT IT! *opens door* Hello Mokuba….Kaiba

Kaiba: *gives present and walks in*

Kiley: *says with sarcasm* Would you come in Kaiba?

Mokuba: Sorry about that

Yugi: It's okay Mokie

Kaiba: *drinks punch and spits it out* WHY IS THIS BLUE?

Marik: Luna's birthday and it's her color moron

All: *snicker*

Kaiba: I knew that

Mokuba: So who's left?

Ryou and Malik: Luna

Yami: *looks out window* Here she comes…

Luna: *opens door* What a day

All but Kaiba: SURPRISE!

Luna: *screams* Oh my Ra you guys scared me…what's the occasion?

Yami: Your birthday

Luna: *confused* My birthday was 4 months ago

Bakura: Better late than never

Luna: ^_^U You guys are so sweet!

Mokuba: Can she open presents?

Kiley: *checks watch* Sure…the cake isn't done yet

Luna: *sits on the couch* Okay *grabs present* From Ryou and Bakura

Ryou: *nods*

Bakura: Open it

Luna: *opens* Awww! The Magician's Valkyria Painting! Thank you guys!

Both: No problem

**Bell goes off…**

Kiley: Cake's done! *runs into kitchen*

Luna: *gets present* From Joey

Joey: Go ahead Luna…

Luna: *opens present* Oh my Ra! A midnight blue necklace? Thank you!

Joey: Aw…it was nothing

Yugi: Here let me help you Luna *helps Luna*

Luna: Thank You Yugi

Yugi: There done

Luna: *snaps fingers and a mirror appears* I love it Joey! Thank you!

Joey: *blushes*

Luna: *grabs present* From Yami Yugi and Kiley

Yami: Go on..

Yugi: Open it..

Luna: *opens present and gasps* Oh My Ra! My-My own Millennium Items?

Yami: *nods* We made it since you are our hikari don't have any

Yugi: For your safety..

Luna: *holds up her Millennium Item*

/ /The Millennium Earring has a midnight blue jewel in the center of the eye of horus/ /

Marik: One earring?

Bakura: Pathetic

Ryou and Malik: DARKS!

Bakura and Marik: *sigh in annoyance*

Luna: Yeah but why one?

Yami: The other is for your light

Yugi: *nods* We thought that would be better

Luna: I still loved it! *hugs both*

Kiley: *calls from kitchen* Almost done okay guys?

All: Okay!

Luna: *grabs another present* From Kaiba and Mokuba

Kaiba: *sighs* Open it already!

Mokuba: *sighs* Seto…

Luna: *opens present* Oh My Ra! New magician cards!

Mokuba: *nods*

Seto: Your lucky my brother is so nice

All: *anime fall*

Luna: I love all these guys!

***someone barges in***

All: WHAT THE?

Tea: OH MY GOD LUNA! YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY IS SO LAME!

Yami Marik Bakura Kaiba: *glare at Tea*

Tea: *see's someone* YUGI!

Yugi: *hides behind Yami*

Kiley: *comes in with cake* Okay….all done

Tea: *smirks*

Luna: *growls and tackles* HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE ON _MY _BIRTHDAY!

Tea: What birthday?

Luna: *snaps fingers and Tea is frozen*

Yami: Nice

Bakura and Marik: PLEASE CAN WE?

Luna: DO what?

Ryou and Malik: Torture her..

Luna and Kiley: Go ahead

Yami: Please Review!

Yugi: Hope you all enjoyed!

Mailk: We know we did

Ryou: Luna does not own Yugioh by the way

Mokuba: If she did then Yami and Yugi would never be apart

Marik: Please vote on Luna's poll!

Bakura: Its stands as…A Prince : 6 and A Traveler : 5

Kaiba: They are neck-in-neck so vote

Joey: Flames are allowed if you want flames back!

All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!

Luna: Thanks! BYE! *presses black out button*

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND TWITCHY MATCHI! Thanks for the idea!


	10. Anime Convention

Kiley: *squeals in excitement* This is gonna be SO much fun!

Yami: Going to an anime convention?

Yugi: We get to see people dress up and act like the characters from different shows...

Yami: No one better try to act or dress up like me...

Yugi and Kiley: ^^U...Okay koi...

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Kiley: *opens door* Hey Mokie! Joey! *glares* Kaiba...

Kaiba: *glares at Kiley and pushes past her*

Kiley: *rubs shoulder* ow

Mokuba: *hugs Kiley* Sorry about that...

Kiley: It's okay Mokie!

Joey: *punches Kaiba's arm* Be nice!

Kaiba: *growls* Why? We are going to a stupid anime convention...it's boring as hell!

All: *sighs*

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Yami: *opens door* Hello Ryou...Bakura...

Bakura: Pharaoh...

Ryou: *chuckles and walks in* Where's Luna?

Joey: Yeah! I've been wonder 'bout dat to

Yugi: She's upstairs getting her costume on...

Kaiba: Who is she going as?

Yugi Yami Kiley (Trio): *shrugs* Not sure

Mokuba: Can't wait

All: *chuckles*

/ /Doorbell Rings/ /

Yugi: *opens door* Hi Malik...Hey Marik

Marik: What's up shrimp

Yami: *growls*

Kiley: *glares at Marik*

Marik: *chuckles* Just kidding

Yami: *glares*

Malik: Behave...

Marik: Yes hikari

Kaiba: *smirks*

Marik: Want me to wipe that smirk off your face Kaiba?

Kaiba: *chuckles* What an idiot

Marik: WHAT? *pounces on Kaiba*

**Kaiba and Marik start fighting**

Luna: *comes downstairs* WHAT IS GOING ON?

Trio: *points at the fighting pair*

Luna: *waves arms sideways*

/ /Marik and Kaiba, magically flung into separate seats and glare at each other/ /

Bakura: Well done...*claps*

Luna: Thanks *bows slightly*

Kiley: I see who you're going as Luna...*looks at Luna's costume*

Luna: / /Outfit is dressed in brown patched dress with her Midnight Blue hair streaked in white/ / Kisara...

Kaiba: *glares at Luna*

Luna: What did I do now?

Kaiba: Don't mention her name! May her soul rest in peace...*mumbles few other things*

All: *confused*

Joey: *sighs* Long story...

Luna: Kaiba's past life's...girlfriend...

Kaiba: *growls lowly*

Kiley: I think it's awesome!

Malik and Ryou: *nods* Nicely done Luna

Luna: *chuckles* Thanks...Ready to go?

Ryou Malik Yugi Kiley: Yup!

Yami and Bakura: ...Alright...

Marik and Kaiba: Let's get this over with...

Joey: ^^U...Seems everyone is excited

Bakura: What..did we make it too obvious?

Light's: *chuckle*

**After a 15 minute walk...**

Luna: We're here!

Kiley: Awesome!

Yugi: This is pretty cool...

Boy: / /Outfit dressed like Ryou comes up to Kiley/ / I like your outfit...*smiles*

Kiley: *blushes*

Yami and Yugi: *growls*

Kaiba: You were saying?

Yugi: *rolls eyes at Kaiba*

Boy: Want to walk with me? *offers hand*

Yami: Sorry but she is with us...*glares murderously at boy*

Boy: *backs away and disappears into the crowd*

Bakura and Marik: *laughs*

Girls: *dressed as Tea* What's so funny?

Kaiba: Some stupid joke...

Bakura: *growls*

Ryou: It's someone dressed like Tea...It's not really her...

Marik: *chuckles*

Bakura: *sighs8 Fine...

Luna: *runs to a booth* Guys! Look at this...

**All come over to Luna...**

Luna: Look! It's Kaiba!

Kaiba: WHAT THE HELL?

Kaiba 2: And who are you?

Kaiba: I am Seto Kaiba...

Kaiba 2: No I'M Seto Kaiba

Kaiba: *growls*

Kaiba 2: *growls back*

Crowd: *laughs*

Someone: *taps Marik and Malik's shoulders* Great costumes! They look really real...

Marik: That's because they are..

Girl: *taps Yami's shoulder* Oh my god...you really look like the King of Games!

Yami: That's because I am...

Girl: *pinches Yami's skin*

Yami: Ow! Damnit!

Girl: *gasps and does the same to Yugi*

Yugi: Ouch...uhm...what are you doing?

Girl: *screams* EVERYONE! IT'S THE REAL KING OF GAMES!

Girls: *scream and run to Yami and Yugi*

Yugi: Oh not again!

Yami: *grabs Kiley's wrist and runs*

Yugi: *follows*

Luna: Oh no...*sighs and chants something*

/ /Yami Yugi and Kiley float in the air/ /

Kiley: Thanks Luna!

Luna: *nods*

Boy: You're a sorceress?

Luna: /Damnit!/ Uhm...

Boy: A SORRCERESS!

Boys: *chase after Luna*

Luna: Ra damnit! *runs away*

Girls: Aw come on! *try jumping for Yami and Yugi*

Yami: Remind me to kill Luna when we get out of here!

Yugi and Kiley: We'll put it in your quota..

Kiley: *gulps* I really HATE those girls...

Girls: WE hate YOU for being with the most hottest boys on Earth!

Yami: *gets idea* This will make them go away hopefully...

Yugi: *confused* Oh..*chuckles*

Both: *kiss Kiley's cheeks*

Girls: *scream* NOOOO

Kiley: *blushes badly*

Marik and Bakura: *laughing* This was a great idea

Ryou and Malik: ^^U...Really?

Marik: Yeah...

Bakura: We get to watch the trio suffer!

Ryou: *sighs*

Malik: That's our Yami's for you...

Ryou: *nods*

Joey: *eating food* This is so good!

Mokuba: No kidding Joey

Joey: *coughs* MOKIE? What are you doing here?

Mokuba: Being a Kaiba helps sometimes

Joey: ^^U...Of course...

Luna: *jumps and chants something*

/ /Floats over to the trio/ /

Luna: Want to get out of here?

Yami: *says with sarcasm* No we want to stay as those fan girls try to destroy our hikari and your lighter half!

Yugi: ^^U...

Kiley: PLEASE!

Luna: *chants something else*

**Everyone disappears and reappears in Luna's house...**

Trio: *sighs in relief*

Bakura: Aw! We were having fun!

Marik: Yeah...It's rare that the trio ever gets tortured by fan girls!

Yami: *growls*

Joey: Food was good

Mokuba: *nods*

Seto: I hated that imposter...I am going to hunt him down...

All: ^^U...

Yami: Oh and Luna...

Luna: Yes?

Yami: *grabs flame thrower* You. Are. Dead!

Luna: *pales and runs away*

Yami and Kaiba: *chase Luna around*

Mokuba: Please Review...

Kiley: Hope you all enjoyed...

Yugi: Because we know...some of us did ...*looks at Yami and Kaiba*

Marik: *chuckles* Feedback and flames are allowed...

Bakura: Be careful unless you want flames back...*chuckles*

Ryou: ^_^U...Please keep voting on Luna's Profile...

Malik: The results are still a tie...please help us break the time by voting!

Joey: Bye!

Luna: *gulps and cornered* Now guys...let's talk about this...*gulps*

Yami: *aims flame thrower* Hell no

Kaiba: * smirks and presses blackout button as Luna screams*

**Dedicated to My friends Catrod1992...Sorry that your anime convention was canceled! **


	11. Happy Birthday Joey

Luna: *smiling*

Yami: Why are you so happy?

Kiley: It's Joey's birthday

Yugi: *nods*

Luna: *finishes blowing up the balloons*

Yami: Nice decorations

/living room is decorated in green and golden streamers and balloons/

Luna Yugi Kiley: Thank you

Kiley: Now just for the cake *disappears into the kitchen*

/ /door bell rings/ /

Luna: *opens door* Hey Ryou...Bakura

Bakura: Luna...

Ryou: ^_^U Can we come in?

Luna: Sure Ryou *smiles*

Ryou and Bakura: *walk in*

Ryou: Nice decorations

Kiley: *walk in* Thank you

Yami: Glad we could do it too

Yugi: *nods and smiles*

Bakura: Where's the food?

Luna: *patting birthday stick* What was the question

Bakura: ...nothing

Luna: That's what I thought...

Ryou and Kiley: *giggle*

Bakura: *grumbles and sits down on the couch*

/ /door bell rings/ /

Kiley: Got it...*opens door* Hi Malik...Hey Marik

Marik: Hey shorty

Kiley: *pouts* Am not

Marik: *smirks*

Yugi and Yami: *glare*

Marik: Okay okay

Malik: Behave or your on the couch tonight

Marik: Alright hikari *nuzzles Malik*

Malik: *blushes*

Luna: /Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi,/

Marik: STOP SAYING THAT LUNA!

Luna: ^/^ The yaoi fan girl inside me

Kiley: *giggles*

/ /door bell rings/ /

Yami: I will get it *opens door*

Kaiba: *walks in*

Yami: *growls*

Joey: Sorry Yami

Yami: I'll get over it

Luna: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *hugs Joey*

Joey: *hugs back* Thanks

Kiley: ^^ Party games

All: *groan*

Luna: *patting Birthday stick* What?

All: ...

Luna: I thought so

Yugi: Joey...we'll play just a quick game of would you rather

Joey: Alright...I'll start

All: *sit in a circle*

Joey: Luna...would you rather live next door to Jigsaw or a terrorist

Luna: Jigsaw because I can hide from him easily

Joey: Wow

Luna: Bakura...would you rather fight Michael Jackson or Lady Gaga

Bakura: Lady Gaga because that concert she had was horrible

Ryou: ^^U

Bakura: Money bags...would you rather get me a mansion or an island

Kaiba: Neither because you're not worth it

Joey: Seto!

Kaiba: Being honest puppy

Joey: ...I'm not a dog

Bakura: *grumbling*

Kaiba: Kiley...would you rather date Ryou or Malik

Yugi and Yami: WHAT?

Kaiba: *chuckles*

Kiley: Uhm...*blushes* Well...I think Ryou because he is just so sweet and kind

Bakura: *growls*

Ryou: *blushing*

Kiley: Koi would you rather fight Bakura or Marik?

Yami: Either because I can take both down

Bakura and Marik: *growl* YOU WANNA GO!

Yami: Bring it

**Dark's start fighting...**

Luna: *sighs*

Joey: May I?

Luna: Of course ^^

Joey: *whacks Dark's in the head and sit down*

Yami: Ow...

Bakura: Kaiba you better train that mutt of yours

Joey: *growls*

Kaiba: Joey stay

Joey: *sits down and grumbles*

Marik: What a trained dog

Yami and Luna: *chuckle*

Joey: I am not a dog

Kaiba: Your my puppy

Luna: Okay...

Yami: Luna would you rather fight Dark from Catrod1992's profile or Zorc

Luna: Dark because Zorc cheats and I trust her other than a few people...*glares at Bakura and Marik*

Marik and Bakura: *growl*

Luna: X3 okay...Yugi...Would you rather go out with Malik or Ryou?

Yugi: *blushing* Uhm...I don't know

Dark's: *glare at Luna*

Kiley: *pouts* Not fair dark

Luna: It's a game light

Ryou: ^^U

Yugi: I guess...Malik

Marik: *growls*

Yugi: Marik Malik and Ryou...Would you rather live in Antarctica or Egypt?

All 3: Egypt

Ryou: It's warmer

Malik: More familiar

Marik: And treasure

Yami: Stay away from my tomb

Luna: Cake and Gifts!

Kiley: *runs into kitchen with Luna*

/ /10 minutes later/ /

Both: *come out with green and gold cake*

Luna: *passes out cake*

Kiley: Alright Joey...open a present

Joey: *picks up a present* From Marik and Malik

Marik and Malik: *smile*

Joey: *opens present* WHAT THE? *holds up a latex suit*

Kaiba: *blushing*

Marik: *laughing*

Malik: *sighs* Marik

Marik: What I knew it would be good?

Luna: *covering bloody nose*

Joey: *growls and picks up another present* From Luna

Luna: ^^

Joey: *opens present* Aww...*pulls out a Blue Eye's White Dragon and Wolf plushie*

Luna: Like them?

Joey: *nods and smiles*

Yami: This one is from me and my lovers

Kiley and Yugi: *blush badly*

Joey: *chuckles and opens present* Wow...A drawing of me Seto and Mokie

Kiley: Kinda hard to do

Yugi: *chuckles*

Yami: *smiles*

Joey and Kaiba: Thank you

Trio: You are welcome

Joey: This one is from Ryou and Bakura

Bakura: *smirks*

Ryou: *smiles*

Joey: *opens present* WHAT? *Pulls out a wand or pole*

Bakura: *laughing*

Ryou: ^^U

Joey: *blushing*

Kaiba: *glares*

Luna: *passes out from blood loss*

Kiley: Is that?

Bakura: *nods*

Yugi: Dear Ra

Yami: *laughs*

Malik: *trying to revive Luna* Please Review

Marik: And we are sorry Luna hasn't updated in a while

Bakura: Things have gotten busy for her

Ryou: And it might be a while for the next update

Yugi: Thanks for your patience

Kiley: Please vote on her poll

Yami: The poll stands as The Meeting of Light and Darkness : 5, The Vampire and Human : 3, My Immortal Savior : 3, and Combining Powers : 0

Kaiba: Please continue voting

Joey: SHE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH! *presses black out button*

(I am seriously so sorry for the late updates...I will try my hardest to update when I can...)


	12. Happy Valentines Day

**(Sorry for the late update everyone! School is horrible)**

Kiley: *finishes decorating*

Yugi: *looks* Well done hikari

Kiley: *blushes* Thank you aibou

Yami: *chuckles* Where is Luna?

Kiley: *about to answer* 

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Yugi: I'll get it! *opens door* Hey Malik, Marik

Marik: *walks in without permission* 

Malik: Sorry Yugi...Happy Valentines Day

Yugi: You too and its okay

Marik: *looking around*

Yami: Looking for something / someone? 

Marik: Yes baka Pharaoh

Malik: He's looking for Luna

Kiley: Why?

Marik: *smirks* It's Valentines Day

Yugi: ^^U Yeah...

Malik: Marik please behave

/ /Door bell rings/ /

Kiley: I got it *opens the door*

Bakura: *bursts in*

*door hits Kiley in the head*

Kiley: Ow..*rubs head*

Yugi and Yami: *glare at Bakura* 

Ryou: I am so sorry Kiley *hugs* He's been so rude lately...I'm really really sorry

Kiley: *hugs* Its okay

Bakura: Where's Luna?

Marik: I want to know to

Bakura and Marik: *unison* Where is she?

Random Voice: I've heard of fanGIRLS but fanboys...this is new

Other's: *laugh*

Bakura and Marik: *growling*

/ /Doorbell rings/ /

Yami: I got it *opens door*

Mokuba: Hi

Yami: Mokuba? Where's Kaiba?

Mokuba: Behind me

Kaiba: *walks in with a scared and sad look*

Yami: Ooh...

Kiley: Kaiba?

Kaiba: *silent*

Luna: *comes downstairs* Is it over yet?

Bakura and Marik: *smirk*

Kaiba: *looks at Luna with a pitiful look*

Luna: *looks at them annoyed* What?

Both: *circle her*

Bakura: It's Valentines Day...

Marik: And you don't have a boyfriend...

Luna: *trying not to show how hurt she is* A-And?

Bakura: This means...

Marik: You're gonna be alone for the rest of your life

Luna: *runs back upstairs crying*

*doorslams*

Bakura and Marik: *laughing*

Kaiba: *glares a bit at them*

Yami: *growls* THAT'S wanted to do?

Yugi and Kiley: That was mean

Ryou and Malik: *sigh*

Mokuba: *looks at Kaiba*

Kaiba: It's alright Mokuba...

Bakura: I'm still you put up with her Kaiba

Kaiba: What are you talking about?

Light's: *step back*

Marik: Dating Luna...

Kaiba: *punches both* She was a great girlfriend but I love Joey now

Both: *rub their jaws* Ow...

Mokuba: Now you learn not to make my big brother mad

Kiley: *giggles*

Yugi: *nods*

Yami: Cake time

Bakura and Marik: FOOD! *run for the cake*

Kaiba: *trips them*

Both: *fall into the cake*

All: *laugh*

Kiley: *pouts* My cake

Kaiba: Sorry..

Bakura and Marik: *smoothering cake in each other's faces*

Ryou: What will we do with them?

Malik: I don't know

Bakura: Nothing

Marik: Because you love us

Both: *pout*

Dark's: *chuckle*

Yugi: You know what?

All: What?

Yugi: It's the day of love..

Kiley: *Catches on* Like...We can do this? *kisses Yugi* 

Yami: *jealous* 

Yugi: ^^ *kisses back* 

Marik: *pulls Malik close and kisses him*

Malik: *wraps arms around Marik's neck*

Bakura: *wraps arms around Ryou's waist*

Ryou: *purrs*

Mokuba and Kaiba: -_-;

Kaiba: Well...I'll end the chappy...

Mokuba: PLEASE REVIEW! 

Kaiba: Hope you enjoyed

Mokuba: Feedback is appreciated but careful unless you want flames

Kaiba: And for Luna's other stories please be patient...her computer crashed and is getting fixed...and to her Internet chat friends ... Luna is sorry not being in contact and will get online when she can...

Mokuba: BYE! 

Everyone else: *too busy making out to care*

Kaiba: *presses black out button*


End file.
